A Collection of Alternative Universes
by ghost509
Summary: This will be a collection of AUs set in the MHA universe, and will feature genderbent characters. Some of the AUs will be Izuku X abused fem Bakugo, Villain Izuku X Hero Uraraka, Rock star Izuku X Rock star Jiro, Hero Izuku X villain Toga, and so on. Might involve lemons. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. AU 1: Chap 1: Abused fem Bakugo

**(So a lot of people have been complaining about me posting this in my Anything for a Friend story, so here;s what I'm going to do. I'm posting this, and the other AUs i plan on writing, here as one big collection. If it gets enough traction/faves/follows within a certain time period, I'll start posting them here instead. BUT ONLY if a goal i feel is good enough is reached in that time limit. If it doesn't get enough of the things i listed in my opinion, i shall continue posting them in Anything for a Friend. The time limit is either 1 week or until August 20th, so good luck i guess. Anyway, onto chapter 1.)**

* * *

It was cold.

She _hated _the fucking cold.

A young girl was limping through the streets of Musutafu as snowflakes fell from the sky above, her breathing appearing before her as a white smoke anytime she breathed out. She was shivering under the thin gray sweater that hugged and covered her petite frame, and her shorts (the only thing she was able to grab before escaping the hell hole) did nothing to shield her from the below freezing temperatures. Those passing her by either on the streets or in cars would glance her way, some thinking she was crazy, and others assuming she just really liked the cold. But she didn't.

She hated, _hated _the cold with a passion.

Especially when the harsh wind could kick up, further irritating her new cuts and bruises, her clothing grinding against them and further irritating her.

'_Any minute now.' _She thought to herself eagerly, unable to simply run to safe haven. Her left leg had gotten injured in the escape, and it was hard to pinpoint where exactly it hurt most or what exactly was hurt. It was numb at this point, probably due to a mixture of the pain and cold. She had probably sprained or twisted something; it wouldn't be the first time.

She could see it was a distance, her safe haven; a white building with five stories and a nice, warm place for her to stay. No longer did she have to stay cold or feel scared, she'd be safe and warm.

'_You better be here…please be here.' _She thought desperately, trying her best to move faster. She'd more than likely regret it later, but it'd be worth it to get to her destination.

The stairs were awful, she basically had to pull and drag herself up each and every single one. Each was more gruesome than the last, but she finally made it to the correct floor.

'_Will she be home? How am I supposed to explain this to her? No, no it's the winter time, and idiots are always fucking around and getting hurt. She's probably pulling an all-nighter again.' _She thought, a feeling she had long since forgotten as she stood at the door, her safe place on the other side. A place full of peace and warmth, where nothing could hurt her. A sweet scent would fly through the place as she buried herself under a mountain of warm blankets on a soft bed.

A place where he would be…the dumb nerd.

She knocked three times, each a quick thud in rapid succession. She waited after that, growing inpatient and worried as each second ticked by. Was anyone home? Don't tell her the prick was out with his friends! Or worse of all, _Round Face_. The bitch…trying to steal him away. How fucking _dare she_?!

The door opened, and she was hit with a rush of warm air, the light from inside almost blinding her. Green eyes stared at her in surprise, and worry.

'_Such a nerd.' _She thought with a smirk, looking at his choice of attire. Shorts just like her, and a cotton t-shirt that was designed based off of one of All Might's old costumes. The Golden Age, if she wasn't mistaken.

"Kacchan?"

"Hey nerd." Katsumi 'Kacchan' Bakugo greeted, using her good hand to remove her hoody before giving him a smirk. The hood being taken off revealed a shiny new blackeye, and the smirk revealed bloodied teeth. "You just gonna stand there starin at me all day? Or are ya gonna let me fucking in?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Please come in!" He offered, standing off to the side to give her room to enter. She did without a second thought, finally basking in the warmth that flowed through the apartment, a small genuine smile spread across her face.

She made her way to the bathroom without a word, and Izuku closed and locked the front door before following her in silence. By the time he arrived, she was already rummaging through bathroom cabinet and medicine cabinet for the needed supplies.

The same routine, as always. As sad as it was to say, nothing was new.

Bakugo tried her best to remove the sweater without causing any further pain or discomfort, which was difficult seeing as how her left shoulder was probably dislocated. Much to her embarrassment and anger, Izuku had ended up helping out removing the red stained sweater, before tossing it into the bathroom hamper.

Fresh new cuts bruises littered her back and arms, her black tank top with red stains allowed Izuku to see the full amount of damage. He shook his head at the sight.

"You know the drill." He sighed, grabbing the rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and gauze while Katsumi sat on the edge of the bathtub, facing away from him. "So…what happened this time?" He asked, dipping a cotton ball in alcohol before touching one of the new cuts, this one was large and ran down from her right shoulder blade to the middle of her back. She hissed at the contact, which made him grimace.

"Forgot to clean the dishes." She mumbled out, good hand balling into a fist as he continued attending to her wounds.

"Ah yes, such an appropriate response." He rolled his eyes, eyeing some of the fresh and new bruises that ran along the back of her arms.

"Shut the fuck up and keep your job, you fucking nurse."

"Well excuse me for being upset."

"You have no _reason _to be upset! You're not the one dealing with it!"

"No, but I am the one knowing someone who _is _dealing with it and am unable to help! So yes, I'm _fucking _upset." He snapped back. "Lift up your shirt."

He could hear her grumble, but not see her cheeks flush pink at the command. She did as told and her shirt up just enough so he could wrap the gauze around her. She could see his shadow move, and the next thing she knew she was sitting between his legs, her back pressed softly against his chest as he reached around with the gauze.

She tried to _not _think about the muscular legs she sat between, or how easily he could crush her head with his thighs…_shit she was thinking about it_!

'_Bad Katsumi.' _She growled to herself, cheeks turning red.

"No bra this time? Someone's trying to be daring." He tried to tease in order to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well, kinda hard to grab shit when you're trying to escape a beating."

"God, and you say I make thinking depressing." He grumbled, watching more gauze around her mid back and upper stomach.

Both refused to acknowledge his right hand accidentally graze the underside of her right boob. And both _refused _to admit they liked the touch.

'_Just reach higher you fucking pussy!' _

"You're all patched up, for now at least." Izuku informed, hoping his face wasn't red from his accidental touching. "Your shoulder?"

"…Probably dislocated." She said quietly, causing the greenette to sigh. He was quick to put the items away, before standing behind her, green energy dancing across his arms and fingers. He grabbed onto her shoulder gently.

"Ready?"

"Just fucking _do it_!" She growled, before nearing a familiar _snap _as red hot pain tore through her. She bit her lip in order to not cry out in pain, which caused her to start bleeding from biting too hard.

"God I hate that sound." He muttered from behind, and she nodded in agreement, rolling her shoulder around to test it out.

It was as good as new…for the time being, at least. Lord knows how long it'd last before getting dislocated again, or worse.

"Where's auntie?"

"Some drunk idiots were playing with their quirks and caused a bad accident. They need all hands-on deck to deal with it, so she'll probably be there all night." He informed, putting the supplies back where they belonged. "I assume you're staying the night? And that you want some fresh clothes?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I _think _you're going to wake me up halfway through the night and ask to sleep with me after having a bad dream, just like the past five times. Still don't know why we don't skip all of that and you just sleep with me, but I'm too tired to be thinking about it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll get you some clothes and put them on the bed in the guest room, you go get something to eat."

"Not hungry." She muttered; head lowered to hide her blush. She refused to acknowledge what he said previously, and would deny it to the end of time. That did _not _happen as often as he claimed!

"Whatever you say Kacchan." He opened the door and took a step out.

"Deku." She said, causing him to stop and look at her over his shoulder. "…Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled, before closing the door to leave her alone.

**(Hours later: 2 am)**

'_I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life.' _She thought to herself bitterly, navigating her way through the dark hallways of the apartment. The nerd was right, she had _another _nightmare about those _monsters_, and couldn't go back to sleep. The bed was too big, too cold. Ever since the abuse began, she often needed someone to sleep with.

She just hated how that _someone _was _him_.

'_I hate it when he says I told you so. Pisses me off.' _She thought, finally finding his door. She mapped out of the hallway from previous nights, and knew it took about 20 steps between his room and the guest room. It was 15 for the bathroom, where she occasionally went first to throw up before going to him.

Opening the door, the room was dark, the only light coming from the moon as it peaked through his blinds. His bed was to the right, five steps away from the door.

"Deku. Deeeeeeku." She whispered, shaking his body in order to awaken him.

"Hmm, Kacchan?" He muttered sleepily, eyelids too heavy to open.

"Yeah nerd, it's me."

"It happen again?" He asked, causing her to grunt.

"…Yeah."

She heard him sigh, before hearing the blanket get rustled and feeling a hand grab her wrist. She was pulled down into the bed, which was followed by the blanket and his arm wrapping around her, bringing her closer and pressing her flush against his naked chest. Her cheeks turned red at that.

Shit…she forgot, he slept without a shirt. That would _not _help the occasional dirty thought she had.

"Night Kacchan." He whispered into her hair, before immediately falling asleep afterwards.

"N-Night nerd." She replied back, allowing herself to smile and close her eyes, awaiting a peaceful night's sleep.

This wasn't her safe haven because it was away from those monsters.

It was her safe haven because he was here. Her one and only hero.

…She would _never _admit that out loud.


	2. AU 1: Chap 2: Abused fem Bakugo

The sizzling sound coming from the bacon as it cooked was one of the few things in this world that helped clear her mind and keep her calm. It reminded her of simpler times, of happier times. Times where she wasn't afraid to wake up in the morning, and times where she wished she hadn't woken up at all.

Bakugo, who currently wore a pair of black shorts and one of his old green t-shirts that was far too big, and forced her to expose her right shoulder, was currently in the kitchen of Deku's apartment, cooking breakfast for herself and for the nerd himself. She was making herself eggs and bacon and for him French toast, his favorite thing to eat in the morning. Auntie Inko wasn't home yet, so it was just the two of them.

It's always been like this, some sort of secret arraignment that two had, where she would make him breakfast in return for him patching her up. She saw it as an arraignment, a way for her to pay him back and make things equal between them (she hated owing things to people). He probably saw it as her just being nice, the damn nerd. He'd give her the whole galaxy if she asked for it. Why the galaxy and not the whole world you may ask? Well she already had the whole world.

She had him.

He was her whole world. And she'd be damned if she would ever say that out loud.

She couldn't hear the soft pitter-patter of feet on the wooden floor as she cooked, and didn't sense the presence behind her until it was too late. A pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and a body was pushed flushed against her backside, causing her to feel _everything_.

She would, until the day she died, refuse to admit she always melted in his stupid strong arms. The fucking nerd.

"Breakfast?" He asked her groggily, head perching atop of her right shoulder.

"No, it's fucking dinner. What do you think?" She snapped at him, focusing on the food before her, hoping he couldn't see her pink cheeks.

"I think it smells good." He answered, nuzzling her shoulder and squeezing her tighter, bringing her body closer against his. She felt her mouth go dry as _something _rubbed against her rear end. "You smell good too."

"I…what?"

"You smell good, _really _good. I could just _eat you up_." He whispered huskily into her ear, causing her body to freeze and her cheeks to turn blood red. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest.

She always hated Deku in the morning, cause the nerd had no filter _whatsoever_. He'd say literally everything that was on his mind and forget about ever saying it. She swore the fucker had amnesia from getting hit on the head too many times from when they were young.

"S-Shut up ya d-damn nerd! G-Go back to bed!"

"I will if you come with me. Maybe we can lose some clothing on the way there?" He suggested, using a hand to grab her waistband and pull it back before letting it go, making it snap back into place, causing her to yelp. The blond's cheeks were on fire, and she had to fight herself on accepting the tempting offer. The damn nerd had no idea the affect he had on her. Stupid hormones.

"J-Just take your damn f-food and _go_!" She shouted, shoving the plate into his face. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his face light up. It made her feel warm inside, she always liked making her nerd happy. She especially liked it when they were alone, since it felt his smile was solely for _her_. Her own, secret smile that he dared not give anyone else.

"Thanks Kacchan!" He thanked, accepting the plate and taking it out of her hand. She thought he'd go to the table without a word, allowing her mind to drift back to her own food and relax. But the fucker had other plans.

She felt her mind shut down as something soft and warm press against her cheek.

"Come join me when you're done." He whispered into her ear, before walking away and sitting down at the table.

She raised her right hand as it shook, index and middle finger touching the spot where he had kissed her. A small, quiet whine escaped her. She hated him. She hated how he didn't know the affect he had on her. Or, maybe the fucker did and didn't care, or maybe he just liked messing with her. The fucker was sadistic, she swore.

His touches and kisses were addicting, _he _was addicting. She remembered when they were kids, how she'd refuse to let him go when they hugged cause she loved his touch _that _much. She also remembered how she'd always ask for _kisses_, not a single kiss. One wasn't enough for her, they never were. So to only get one now? It hurt. And she _refused _to ask for more!

She also refused to admit his kiss was the reason why she overdid her food a little. She didn't mind! She _liked _a bit of a crunch! Back off!

"Amazing food as always Kacchan! You're the best cook I know!" He praised her, that same dumb smile spread across his face.

_Her _dumb smile. It belonged for _her_, existed for _her_.

"S-Shut up! I-It-'s not that good." She stuttered out, refusing to look at him. She hated how he always made her feel good about herself. It was a complete 180 compared to how she was treated back at that _prison_. That wasn't her home, _this _was her true home. "S-Sides, consider us even."

"Even?"

"Yeah ya fucking nerd! Even, for patching me up. I hate owing stuff to people. I hate being a burden." She whispered the final part.

"Hey! You're not a burden, and whoever told you that is an idiot." He chastised her for saying such a thing. His hand slipped into her free one and squeezed, causing her to blush. "I have _never _thought of you as a burden, or that you owe me for helping you out. You're important to me, Kacchan. I want to make you happy." That same smiled graced his face, and she prayed he couldn't hear her stupid heart.

"W-Whatever." She muttered, continuing to stab at her food. She hoped he couldn't see her smile. How the fucker didn't realize she was happy by simply being by his side, she'd never know.

They finished eating a few minutes later. Their dishes sat in the sink as they occupied the couch, with her sitting up and him laying down, head resting on her thighs. He had fallen back asleep, breathing even and mouth twisted into a small smile. She was running her left hand through his green locks, smiling to herself. She loved being close to him, and loved running her hands through his hair. The other fuckers in class always begged and asked if they could, but she always denied on his behalf.

That was a privilege only _she _had.

She remembered her doing this a few months back, and it was the first time she ever compared the nerd to a dog. Soft hair, loyal to a fault, could kill you if they wanted to, protective, and gave the best kisses. She considered getting him a green dog collar with a dog tag that said 'Property of Katsumi' as a joke.

The fucker would probably treasure it, and would _definitely _wear it if it meant making her happy. The damn nerd…god he was amazing.

The door to the apartment opened, and Bakugo turned her head to watch Inko walk in with a yawn. She shook herself, knocking all the snow off of her before putting her jacket onto the stand and shoes on the rug next to the door.

"Oh! Hello Katsumi! I didn't know you were here!" The greenette greeted, genuinely happy the blond was here. Bakugo smiled at that, the old woman knew how to make someone feel welcomed.

"Y-Yeah, sorry Aunite. I kinda dropped in unexpected last night. I-I was out walking around, but the snow started coming down hard. So I came here to avoid it…I hope that's okay? I-I was planning on leaving soon if it's not!" She informed, and it hurt saying that. It sucked lying to Auntie Inko, and to go back to those monsters so soon…leaving her Deku…god knows of the punishment awaiting her.

"Oh don't be silly honey! I love it when you're here! You can stop by and stay _whenever _you want, you know I think of you as family!" The woman giggled, walking over and running her hand through the blond locks. It was then she noticed the position her son and his best friend were in. "Aww, so cute!" She cooed, before taking out her phone.

"Aunite! Nooooo!" Bakugo whined, hiding her blushing face as the old woman snapped countless photos of the two.

"I just want a few sweetie! You two always end up in the cutest positions!" She giggled again, pocketing her phone after taking a few dozen pictures. They'd be great memories, and even better blackmail. "As for you going home now, I don't think that's the best idea sweetie."

"W-Why not?"

"Well, have you watched the news? Or looked outside?" Inko asked, before grabbing the remote and switching channels from the cartoon Bakugo and Deku had been watching to the news.

A tall, blond woman with a rhino's horn was giving a weather report. She said the city was currently experiencing an awful blizzard, and that going outside should only happen be in case of an emergency.

Inko opened the curtains, showing off the harsh falling snow that was coming down outside to illustrate how bad it was.

"I'm sorry to say dear, but you're stuck here until this weather clears up. Ooo, maybe you can help us set up Christmas decorations! It's in a few days you know."

Oh yeah, she had forgotten. She hated Christmas at the prison, those monsters would only get drunk and beat her more than usual. Sometimes Auntie would drop off two presents for her, one from herself and the other from Deku. The two monsters would destroy them before her eyes.

"I'll go call Mitsuki and tell her."

"No way!" Bakugo flinched at her own shout, and the wide eyes Inko had given her. "I-I'll call her and tell her, you go get some rest!"

"Well, thank you Katsumi. Lord above knows how tired I am. If Izuku asks I'm home now and resting. Don't do anything _funny_, okay?" She teased, smiling as she made her way to her room.

"Auntie!" Bakugo whined, causing the old woman to laugh as she walked away out of sight.

She felt hand a grab her right hand and squeeze. Looking down, she saw Deku was awake and staring at her. He looked betrayed, almost hurt.

"You were going to leave?"

"I-I…we both know what would happen if I'm gone for too long." She informed sadly. "And-And you get all sappy and emotional when I decide to go back! So…yeah, I was going to leave once you were asleep."

"I don't want you going back." He said suddenly. "I _refuse _to let you go back and get hurt again!" There was a fire in his eyes, and she felt her throat go dry at the look.

She refused to admit that whenever he had that look, her knees went weak.

"What else can we do?"

"Remember the promise I made to you a long time ago? Where I swore to get you away from them?"

How could she not? He sounded so passionate when he promised her that. It took a lot of willpower not to jump him.

"I intend to keep it. I swear, I'm going to find you a way to escape. And you know I _never _go back on my promises!"

She smiled sadly at that, and closed her eyes to try and stop the tears. Leaning down she rested her forehead against his.

"I know ya dumb nerd, I know."

She knew because he was Izuku fucking Midoriya, the guy who would fight god himself if that meant making his friends happy. The guy who would take on the whole world, All Might included, if it meant she would be safe and sound.

God she loved him.

**(Later that night)**

"Where is she?" Izuku muttered to himself, slipping into his black pajama pants.

After finally waking up, he and Kacchan had decided it was time to go back to his room and sleep. His mother had no problems with it seeing as how they'd done so since being little kids. Once they finally reached puberty she only requested they use protection incase anything 'naughty' happen.

They refused to go anywhere near other choice for a whole moth after that incident.

Anyway, Izuku had been waiting for her to walk through his door and demand they go to sleep and _not _stay up watching All Might videos like they occasionally did. But after 15 minutes, she never did,

'_Must be having girl talk with mom.' _He thought to himself, opening the door and quietly slipping out. Whenever Kacchan would stay the night, his mother would drag her away from him for some one on one personal talk.

"I…I can't believe it. Please Katsumi dear, tell me this is a joke." He could hear his mother plea from living room. He tip-toed through the hallway and listened in.

"I'm sorry Auntie, I really wish I was. But that's the truth." He could Kacchan sigh.

"But-But I've known them my whole life! To find out they're what you describe them as behind closed doors…it's unthinkable!"

Izuku's eyes widened at that. Did Kacchan tell her about her family problems? Why would she do that?! How had his mother roped her into talking about it?!

"They weren't always like that. We used to be one big happy family…then I turned six, and everything went to shi-bad. Everything turned bad."

He could hear his mother sniffle, a sign that she was beginning to cry. He watched as a tissue box float across the room to where they sat at the dining table.

"Does-Does Izuku know?" His mother questioned, and he could hear his blond friend take in a sharp breath of air.

"He's known for a while. But! Before you say anything, I begged him not to tell anyone."

"But Katsumi…why?!"

"I'm a big girl Auntie! I knew I could handle it, and I'm _still _able to handle it! It's just, you know, sometimes I need to get away…"

"So you came here. Oh my god Katsumi, why didn't you tell us?" His mother sounded so sad, so broken.

"I…I didn't want to be a burden."

That _damn _B word again. Izuku swore he was going to kick her ass for thinking of herself as such.

"You've never been a burden sweetie! You should've asked for help, we could've helped you! You could've stayed here!"

"I couldn't. They'd either come here or send the police after me and bring me back. I'm still technically a child, remember? I'm still under their care and they could do _anything _to make me go back home."

"But-But what about the police?! You could've gone to them and gotten them arrested!"

"And then what? Live in foster care?"

"Honey you _know _I think of you as a daughter. I would've adopted you if it meant keeping you safe!"

"I-I can't accept that Auntie."

'_But why?' _Izuku thought to himself. Did she not want to seem as weak or something stupid like that? What was her reasoning for _not _wanting to be adopted by his mother?

"And why not? You _must _have a reason why!"

She breathed in and breathed out, eyes closed tight. Well, here goes.

"I'm in love with your son."

Izuku slapped his hands over his mouth, trying to not let out a squawk of surprise at the revelation. His cheeks turned red and his heart thudded violently in his chest.

'_She loves me?' _He asked himself, stopping himself from shouting with joy, and stopping himself from running in their and confessing.

"I've…I've been in love with him since we were kids. I _want _to be with your son more than anything, but if you would adopt me, that would make us siblings. And if we're siblings, well…"

"It would be illegal for you two to be together." His mother finished for her. "Oh sweetie…"

"It's fine Auntie, really! Just a few more years and I'll be allowed to get away from them. And then…maybe I'll confess?"

Izuku couldn't take it anymore. His quietly walked back to his room and shut the door, a wave of emotions hitting him, and a thousand thoughts going through his mind. There was _no way _he could live a few more years without being with her. But Kacchan already had a plan, and she was _so _stubborn, there was no way she'd abandon it…unless…

He needed to make a phone call.

* * *

**(Originally this was gonna end at her thinking she loved him while sitting on the couch, then I changed it and added him making a phone call, **_**then **_**this all happened and **_**this **_**is the final fucking product. ALSO I'm considering finish this AU since I'm SUPER into it and then continue the main story. Idk yet.)**


	3. AU 1: Chap 3: Abused fem Bakugo

**(IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, PLEASE READ! I currently have a poll on my profile that lists the current AUs I plan on making. PLEASE vote on which one I should start next! Izuku X Fem Todoroki is currently winning with 2 votes at the time of posting this, so go and vote as well! Also, I will add to the list once I think up of more AUs [if you come up with an idea feel free to let me know, must involve Izuku and a female, or a genderbent female like fem Kirishima or whatever].**

**(So originally there was going to be a chapter before this. It was going to be about Bakugo's parents picking the lock to Izuku's apartment and demand/attempt to drag her away, but Izuku shows up and threatens them with the law and the use of his quirk Since they were technically villains, he was allowed to use it via his provisional license. But after discussing it with a friend on our discord, I decided just to write this chapter. IF enough people want I'll write the chapter I just told you about, but if not, I won't worry about it. After this chapter there will probably be 2, MAYBE 3 more chapters? Idk I haven't decided yet.**

**ALSO someone pointed out in a WeLl AcTuAlLy review that step siblings in a relationship is legal, so I'm saying fuck it, it's illegal in the MHA universe. Cool? Cool. Let the show commence.)**

* * *

As the wind outside whipped around, freezing those unlucky enough to be caught out there, Katsumi balled up and snuggled the thick blanket that she found herself cocooned in. She breathed in deeply, shivering in delight at the wonderful smell. The blanket and pillow shared a minty and earthy scent, reminding her of the bed's owner.

She _would've _been snuggling with the man of her dreams, but the fucker left about 20 minutes ago for some reason. He didn't even give her a reason! Just a classic 'I'll be back' and whoosh, he was gone, leaving her alone with the bed to herself. She attempted to fall back asleep, but Deku had _ruined _any chance of going to sleep by herself for the rest of her life. Now she _needed _to sleep with him in order for herself to sleep. The nerd made her feel safe and chased away the nightmares that kept her awake every night.

The door to the room opened, and the light from the hallway assaulted her eyes. She grumbled and hissed, before dragging the blanket over her face.

"Kacchan? C'mon, it's time for presents." He whispered to her, gently shaking her awake as if she was still asleep.

"Fuck off." She hissed with no bite behind her words. She just wanted to pull him down into the bed with her so she could go back to sleep.

"Please Kacchan? We take a nap _after _we open the presents. Is that a deal?" He asked, causing her to grumble and lower the blanket, only allowing her eyes to be shown. She glared up at him for making such a tempting deal. The nerd smiled, warm and small, before reaching a hand out and pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "There's my blond angel. Let's go, the sooner we're done and sooner we can come back here."

He left after that, not knowing how red her cheeks had gotten when he called her his 'angel'. The nerd had never called her such a thing before! Was it to fuck with her? Or did he genuinely mean?

It was too early for her sanity to start breaking.

With a grunt she got out of bed and stood up, immediately missing the warmth and smell of the bed and blanket, before opening Deku's draws and grabbing some clothing. Her new attire was dark green pajama pants and a black t-shirt for some heavy metal band Deku liked.

"Fuckin Christmas." She grumbled, scratching her head in irritation. She always hated the day, ever since those monsters first started abusing her. While kids were getting presents and spending time with their families, she got bruises, busted lips, and locked away in her room with nothing but a bottle of water and loaf of bread while the monsters ate like kings.

But…she wasn't with them now, she was here in Deku's house, with him and Auntie. She was safe, so maybe she could learn to love this day again?

She walked out of the room and down the hallway, and was hit with colorful lights and garland that was spread around the room, the sight of a tall and green Christmas tree in the corner brought back memories when those monsters weren't monsters, and how they'd bring her over here to spend the day and keep Auntie and Deku company since Uncle was still in the US.

Auntie was sitting on the couch with three cups of hot chocolate on the table in front of her, and Deku was on the floor putting their presents in specific piles. She had told Auntie she didn't need any presents, but the older woman insisted. She always made it her job to make Katsumi feel welcomed as if she was as a member of the family, with now more than ever with the truth finally out in the open.

"Good morning dear! Glad you could finally join us." Inko giggled, using her quirk to float a cup over to the blond, who accepted it gratefully.

"Morning Auntie, morning nerd." She greeted back, moving over and sitting across from Deku. The nerd was smiling big and bright this time, making her heart thud in her chest.

There were three piles of stacked presents: Auntie had three boxes, Deku had three boxes, and Katsumi herself had three boxes, a beige folder, _and _a manila envelope. What they held had her intrigued, and she assumed it might've been a poster or something.

"Morning Kacchan! Are you ready?" He asked, eagerly and excitedly. It made her…suspicious. Deku was always excited around Christmas time, but _this_ eagerness was new. It couldn't be just because she was there with them, could it? No, the nerd was up to something. But _what_?

"As I'll ever be."

The heroes to be had the older woman open her presents first. One was from Uncle, which was a pair of green gloves that could amplify her quirk slightly, meaning she could use it on objects that were further away. The second gift was a glass vase with green and pink swirls as the colors, and was from, surprisingly in Katsumi's opinion, All Might himself (she found it ugly personally, but Auntie seemed to love it). The third and final gift was from her and Deku, and was a photo album of the three of them, with more than half being filled with pictures, and the rest being empty and used to future memories. The mother of one cried at them and hugged them (much to the blond's embarrassment).

Deku was next to open his presents. The first was from Katsumi herself, who had called in a favor to Best Jeanist and gotten the nerd a mint condition action figure of the hero, who ended up signing for her as a bonus.

The fucker had the _audacity _to say 'good luck with your man'. She'd kill him for sure! But the tease was worth it, seeing his face brighten up, and to have him basically tackle her into a hug. She smiled against his shoulder and hid her face to hide her stupid blush.

She chose to ignore the sound of a _certain _woman taking pictures.

The second gift was from All Might, which was an action figure of himself in his skeletal form, one arm and leg buffed up. It was modeled from the fight against All For One, and the former pro had insisted only a handful of these were made. Again, the nerd cried. The third and final gift was from Auntie, and it was a book _filled _with the autographs of different heroes, both old and new. Turns she had asked All Might for this as a favor, and the former hero delivered _big time_.

Sadly, in Katsumi's opinion, the mother-son duo hugged and cried for a solid 10 minutes. It was annoying, but heart warming seeing a _real _mother interact with her child. How Katsumi missed those days…

The blond shook her head, angry at herself for thinking of those monsters. She shouldn't be thinking about them, not when she had Auntie and Deku her, here _true _family.

Anyway, it was finally her turn to open her presents, with Deku _insisting _she opened the folder and envelope last (again, raising her suspicions). But she agreed nonetheless and started with a present from All Might, which turned out to be the _exact _figure Deku had gotten. She smiled to herself at the thoughtful present, and was more than ready to brag everyone the former (and best) number one hero had gotten her such an amazing gift. The second was a bunch of new shirts from Auntie, and each had different sayings that made her chuckle. One in particular she loved the most, and it said 'Fuck You, You Fucking Fuck'. The third gift was from Deku, and it was a few albums of a heavy metal band she was fond of. She was actually the reason Deku had gotten into listening to heavy metal in the first place

"Ok, I'm done with the boxes. What's in the folder and envelope that's got you all secretive and whatever?" She asked, eyes narrowing down at the greenette. She watched as his eyes traveled from hers to Aunties, and the two nodded at each other.

"Wow, look at the time! I almost forgot I promised Rei I would go see her in the hospital." Inko giggled, not _completely _lying. She did promise to visit the white-haired woman, but the initial plan was to visit around the afternoon, not now. But Izuku had been very adamant about wanting to be alone for the last two things he wanted to give Katsumi. "Behave you two! Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone!" She playfully warned, putting on her jacket and hat before going out the door.

The blond didn't see how the older woman winked at her son, or the thumbs up she gave him. Or how her hand glowed green before finally leaving.

"I don't like secrets Deku. The hell is going on?"

"What do you mean? Can't I give my best friend two special gifts that'll make her happy?" He questioned, feigning innocence. A small, cocky smile was forming, and Katsumi was half tempted to smack it off.

"Just gimme the folder before I blow you up."

The greenette rolled his eyes playfully, before scooting over to sit beside her. He reached out and grabbed the folder before presenting it to her, which she snatched angrily. She did _not _trust him right now.

She opened the folder up, where two pieces of paper sat neatly aligned. The words **ARREST WARRANT **sat on top of each in big, bold letters. Her confusion was maxed out, but her eyes slowly began to widen as she began to read.

"This is…I don't…what?"

"These are copies of arrest warrants from my friend on the force." He informed casually. "Masaru and Mitsuki Bakugo were arrested this morning at six am. They're been arrested and will be charged with multiple accounts of child abuse, neglect, and a number of other things." He said, smiling. "I told you I'd get you away from them, didn't want?"

She felt her throat dry as a wave of emotions hit her, with shock and happiness being the main two. They were…gone, finally, _finally _gone! Child abuse was taken very seriously in Japan, which meant they'd get put away for a _long _time! She…she was free, she no longer had to fear what may happen as she slept, or fear the consequences of going back to that hell hole.

Wait…she no longer had to go back.

She _couldn't _go back. With her parents gone, the city would probably take away the hell hole, and sell it to someone else.

"Your gift was to get my parents locked up?!"

"Great gift, right? Not as great as the other one though." He said, grabbing the envelope.

"But-But what about me? I'll be put into some shitty orphanage!"

"Do you really have _that _little faith in me? You should know by now I always have a trick up my sleeve." He informed, passing her the envelope.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She took the envelope and took a deep breath, still in shock over the first surprise. Her parents were gone now, never able to terrorize her ever again. She was free, finally free.

Folding the metal part at the top she opened the envelope, and saw a single paper inside. She gulped in worry before she slowly began to pull it out.

Her stomach dropped at the bolded words **Certificate of Adoption **sat atop of the paper. She cursed under her breath, unable to believe Auntie had ignored her and adopted her anyway. What about their talk?!

"Keep pulling it out." Izuku ordered, a large grin on his face. The blond huffed and did as told, pulling the paper out with one quick swish.

Her eyes scanned the paper, and she felt everything _stop _at her new name. Her chest tightened and breathing stopped, eyes wide in pure and utter shock. This _had _to be a fucking joke!

"Katsumi…Yagi?" She whispered out, unable to believe it. She was adopted…by _All Might_?!

"Yup, you're now legally the child of the former number one pro. How do you feel?"

"This…this is bullshit, right? There's _no way_ this is real!"

It _couldn't _be real! This was some sort of sick dream she'd wake up from at any moment now, right?!

"It's real. All Might cares about you, and when I told him what was happening and what I was planning, he said he would gladly adopt you. And, well, he did."

"…Why?" She finally asked, too many other questions to voice. That one would do for now. "Why all of this, Deku? I don't understand."

"Well, I want to make you happy Kacchan. Sure being a hero has always been my goal in life, but it pales in comparison to giving you the life you deserve." Izuku cheeks turned pink at the confession, but his smile was bright nonetheless.

"You're such a sap." Bakugo grunted, looking away to he couldn't see her smile or the flush on her cheeks.

Izuku merely hummed in response, his eyes trailing up to the ceiling. He grinned as a certain green object hung from a wire.

"Huh, I wonder how that got up there?" He asked, feigning innocence. Bakugo, confused, followed his gaze and looked up, before her eyes widened at what he was talking about.

A mistletoe, which she was _sure _as fuckwas there before, now hung above their heads. Its green leaves and red berries stood out amongst the sea of white that was the ceiling.

Before the blond could blink, something warm was pressed against her cheek, causing her body to freeze and lock up, her mind suddenly going fuzzy at the feeling. When the thing was pulled away she looked down towards Izuku, who too was blushing bright red.

The fucker had kissed her…_the fucker had kissed her_!

Her mouth wobbled, a smile trying to form as she tried her best to fight it. Her fingers twitched, wanting to touch the spot where his lips were once pressed.

She wanted _more_, but didn't exactly know how to ask for it. So, she went for the next best thing.

"O-Oi! W-What kind of weak shit was that?! Kiss me on the lips like a _real _man!" She growled, her pride getting in the way of asking for it like a _normal _human being. If the nerd was going to kiss her under the stupid plant, then they were going to do it the _right _way!

"Like a man huh?" He grinned, accepting her challenge. He should've known her pride wouldn't just _let her _ask for an actual kiss. "You know, you could just _ask _for a kiss."

"…Fuck you."

A small laugh escaped the young hero before he leaned forward, grabbing and cradling her face between his scarred hands. He loved how red her face was right now, how quick and fast he could feel her pulse thump under his touch, under his gaze.

"You're beautiful when you blush." He told her, voice soft and warm, much like the look in his eyes. He stopped an inch away to tell her that.

"Shut up and just _kiss me already_!"

"As you wish, _my _Kacchan."

He did as told and went down, their lips finally meeting for their first ever kiss.

It was hard to describe it, how _natural _it felt for their lips to be pressed together, much like two pieces of a puzzle.

'_So soft.' _Was their shared thought.

Izuku felt something press against his chest, and was startled as he was pushed back, his own back thudding against the couch. Kacchan moved with him, never detaching from him, and slid into his lap, her legs firmly planting themselves on either side of his own.

Their hands began to roam along each other's bodies in their new position. Izuku's left arm wrapped around her waist, bringing the blond closer to him as his right hand traveled up, handing through the golden hair. He grabbed a handful and tugged, making the explosive girl before him moan into the kiss.

He was _never _going to get tired of that sound.

Her hands had similar ideas. Her left snaked its up way and grabbed onto his greenlocks, forcing him to stay where he was and make sure he couldn't pull away until she _allowed _him to. Her right snuck under his shirt, nails scratching and dragging down his toned chest and stomach, making the boy under her shiver in delight.

After what felt like eternity they finally pulled away, the need for air becoming to great. The two teens panted, hot breathing ghosting their faces as they stared at each other, each with a wild look in their eyes. Their cheeks were stained red.

The only sounds in the room were their pants and their wild, rapid heartbeats.

"I love you." He whispered breathlessly, stunning her. A warm, genuine smile graced her features as her heart fluttered.

"I love you too, dumbass." She said back, before freezing. Her cheeks turned redder as _something _began poking her ass. The greenettes cheek turned the same shade of red as hers.

"S-Sorry."

Her smile turned into a wicked grin, before she stood up and grabbed his hand, yanking him up to his feet.

"Let's go take care of that." She said, before dragging him away from the living room and to his bedroom.

"B-But I don't have any condoms!"

"I'm on the pill, dipshit." She informed, grin widening as she heard him hiss out a 'yes!' just as she kicked his door open.

**(Hours later)**

Inko brushed off the snow as she entered the apartment, before hanging up her jacket and taking off her boots. She looked around, noticing the teens were nowhere in sight. She tip-toed through the apartment and reached Izuku's bedroom door before slowly opening it.

She smiled at the sight, seeing her baby boy and his best friend snuggled under the covers, with the blond laying on top of him. They were both smiling in their sleep, no doubt dreaming of each other.

She closed the door and walked her room, deciding to question them about the funky smell that filled her sons' room.

She was happy for them, but that didn't mean she didn't love embarrassing them.

**(2 chaps left to go, and the next one will be hella short. Tbh I might not do any lemons since they take me WAY longer to write and drain my desire to write, so yeah. Sorry about that but MAYBE I'll change my mind.**

**Also, how would you feel about Izuki getting shared? Lemme me know because I'm probably going to do it. It'll be in the last chapter and Katsumi will have her reasons.**

**ALSO also, don't forget to VOTE on my profile for the next AU!)**


	4. AU 1: Chap 4: Abused fem Bakugo

**(8 years and 6 months later)**

"Where's the fucking bride?!" Momo whisper-shouted behind closed doors as she and Kendo took turns trying to call the bride-to-be.

"I don't know! I've called her like seven times and she hasn't picked up once!" Kendo returned the whisper-shout. "You don't think she bailed, do you?"

"I like to think I know my daughter well! Young Katsumi is _not_ a coward in the slightest." Yagi informed as he too waited for her to show up.

There was a loud screeching sound outside, and the three stared at the door that lead outside with baited breaths. They were let go in relief as a certain individual burst through the doors in a traditional, white wedding dress.

"Shit, how fucking late am I?!" Katsumi asked as she rushed in, lifting the dress up to make sure she didn't trip.

"Pretty damn late! Where were you?!" Momo asked as Kendo handed her a bouquet, and went to make sure nothing had affected the dress. Yagi stared with wide eyes, blown away by how beautiful his daughter looked. He wiped a tear that was beginning to form.

"Villain attack Rich Bitch, calm down! He'll understand." She grumbled the last part, trying to reassure herself more than them. She began to shoo away the redhead. "Get off of me! How do I look?"

"If it wasn't for the mask, you'd be perfect." Momo informed, while grabbing and removing the black eye mask Katsumi usually wore. "Hurry up, this thing should've started 10 minutes ago!"

"Are you ready, my dear?" Yagi asked as he and Katsumi entangled their arms. The blond closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again. She nodded.

"Show time." She said, before Momo and Kendo opened the doors for them.

They were met with rows upon rows filled with people from their lives, both personal and professional.

Nervous wasn't a feeling Katsumi felt often, but when she did, it was over something _big_. There was only a handful of times in her life where she felt nervous. Her first date with Deku after they officially got together, meeting her _new _father Toshinori Yagi, aka All Might, after he had adopted her (it still felt weird saying he was her father now, but hot damn did she love rubbing it in everyone's face), getting pulled off to the side by Round Face and being forced to promise to never hurt Deku, and the occasional interview Deku and her PR team roped her into. But this? This took the cake!

"You look very beautiful, Young Katsumi." Yagi whispered to her as they took their steps down the aisle, arms entangled as they moved, just like the weddings Katsumi watched on TV as a child.

Yes, this was indeed the wedding day of pro heroes Deku, ranked first, and Ground Zero, ranked third. But she was slowly climbing to take the spot of the second ranked pro hero, Icyhot.

It's been eight years since she and Deku had started to date, and what a wonderful eight years they were. Filled with everything she could dream of: love, laughter, warmth, safety, and sex…_so much sex_.

They managed to keep it a secret as best as they could from 1A, but sadly it was Katsumi who revealed the whole thing. How you may ask? Well it was during a training exercise during their third year of UA, where Shitty Hair and Deku were pitied against Icyhot and herself. The exercise was a two on two battle to either knock out or 'capture' the enemy team, much like their mock battles as first years with All Might.

Shitty Hair was easily captured by Icyhot with his ice, leaving Deku in a two vs. one situation. Katsumi got cocky knowing they had it in the bag, after all it was two powerhouses against one. What could've went wrong?

Everything. Everything went wrong.

Cause fucking _Deku _had failed to mention to her he had been practicing how much of One For All he could use, and the _fucker _never told her he was up to 60% by the time of their fight.

Deku _floored _Icyhot, twisting and turning to dodge the ice until Icyhot finally captured him in a glacier. You would think that was the end of it and that they would've won, but you'd be _wrong_. Because Deku, fucking Deku, _flexed _inside the ice and _destroyed _it. He was quick to KO her teammate, leaving the two lovebirds to fight each other.

The battle was long and they fought hard, but eventually, Deku had managed to capture her. He pinned her onto her stomach, hands tightly gripping her wrists above her head and as _certain _part of him grinded against her rear end.

"_Stay down, or else." _He whispered into her ear, hot and husky, causing her to shiver.

He and Shitty Hair were declared winners, and Deku had gotten off of her. Suddenly horny and pent up (after not doing _anything _for over two weeks), her emotions got the better of her and she kissed him then and there, revealing to all the truth about their secret relationship. Many questions were asked and even more death threats were sent (from her obviously) but overall (almost) everyone was happy for them.

They dated for eight solid years after that, and just six months ago did Deku finally pop the question. It was a small gathering, consisting of them, All Might, and Inko. It had came out of nowhere, but Katsumi was quick to accept. And then Inko cried…and then Deku…and then All Might.

And finally, here they were, surrounded by friends of 1A, 1B, some of the faculty of UA, and even a few of their sidekicks.

"You can thank Aunty for the dress, she's the one who picked it out." She whispered back to her…father (fuck, still weird to say and think).

"I shall once the ceremony is down." Yagi informed. "It's rather…strange being here. Not in my wildest imaginations did I ever think I would be walking my daughter down the aisle."

"Same here, but Deku's full of surprises." She said, causing the older man to laugh.

"That he is, that he is." He smiled, small and sweet.

They arrived at the alter where Deku, dressed sharp with slicked back green hair, and the priest, Present Mic (Katsumi was sure this was an alternate universe, it _had _to be) stood, smiling at them. Yagi patted her arm, before removing himself and sitting down next to Inko in one of the front seats.

Four Eyes, Icyhot, and Shitty Hair stood behind Deku as his groomsmen, while Racoon Eyes, Ears, and Ghosty stood behind her as Katsumi's bridesmaids.

"You look breathtaking." Izuku complimented, smile wide and bright, making her blush.

"You don't look half bad yourself. Can't wait to tear that off once we get home." She grinned mischievously at him, causing him to blush.

"Gross." They could hear Present Mic whisper, before he began. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we gather here today to celebrate the joining of Izuku Midoriya and Katsumi Yagi in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife, something I'm sure none of us saw coming."

"You can say that again!" Kaminari shouted from the back, and received a slap to the back of his head via his date, Shinso.

"Oi, Insomniac, I told you to make sure your boyfriend behaved himself!" Katsumi yelled towards the purple haired male.

"_You _try making sure he behaves! It's damn near impossible!"

"Do you want me to come back there?!"

"May I continue?" Present Mic asked annoyed, causing Izuku to sigh.

"Yes please, I apologize for them."

"Don't apologize for me, Deku! Just because we're getting hitched doesn't mean I can't speak or apologize for myself!"

"As I was _saying_-" Present Mic a little louder, causing everyone to stop talking. "Izuku Midoriya, do you take this woman to be your-" Mic continued, which fell upon deaf ears.

"You know, you're pretty late." Izuku whispered to his bride. "A phone call would've been nice."

"A villain kidnapped some civies and was threatening to kill them, I figured you'd understand." She whispered back.

"I do, believe me I do. Just, try to remember to call next time, ok? I know I get overprotective, but it's just because I love you. You know that, right?"

"There's nothing to get worried about nerd, but-"

"And you, Katsumi Yagi?"

"Yeah, I do."

"If any of you has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Present Mic said, which was followed by 10 seconds of silence. No one noticed how a certain brunette's hand twitched. "With no objections, I pronounce this couple, husband and wife. You may now kiss the-" Present Mic was cut off as the blond launched herself towards the greenette, arms wrapping around him like a snake before their lips met, causing almost everyone to the building to cheer.

They stayed locked for a solid minute before finally pulling away, both grinning like wild animals before Izuku bent down and picked Katsumi up in his arms, carrying her bridal style as he raced down the aisle.

Laughs and cheers surrounded them as he ran, the two themselves laughed as well. But as Katsumi eyes the crowd of their friends, a certain frowning individual caught her eye, making her frown for a split second as well. Her stomach dropped at the feeling that was suddenly eating at her, but she was quick to shake it off.

That would be a problem she would deal with, later on.

* * *

**(I know the wedding was weirdly chopped and whatever, but oh well, here it is. One chapter left to go before I start the next AU, so vote while you can! Also, if no one points out the reference in the beginning of the chapter, I'm disappointed.) **


	5. AU 1: Chap 5: Abused fem Bakugo (final)

**(Welcome to the final chapter of this AU. I did a lot of thinking and decided to do this instead of making the previous chapter the last chapter, that way, everyone {in the story at least} is happy in the end. Some of you may be upset with what I'm doing, but I guess it just be like that sometimes. Now, onto the show and VOTE IN THE NEW POLL!)**

* * *

**(Nine months after the wedding. April.)**

Uraraka checked her watch for the fifth time in the past 10 minutes, her anxiety continuing to get the better of her.

It was her day off, her first one in a very long time, and she was happy to start it off like she usually did: relaxing at her home, in her Deku themed PJs while having a movie marathon. She had done this ever since being a kid, back before going to UA. It was a tradition she had done for over 15 years, and one she never got tired of.

Sadly the marathon was ended, however, when Katsumi had texted and told her, not ask her, but _told her _to meet her at Sato's café.

Sato, along with being the current 16th ranked hero, was also a baker, and opened a café for heroes only so they could relax and avoid the media. It was where the class of 1A got together to hang out and chat, which was usually at least once a week.

And here Uraraka sat, at a booth at the back of café (per Katsumi's order) with a nearly finished glass of tea sitting in front of her. Katsumi appeared to be running late, like usual. Whenever the girls of 1A decided to have a get together, she always arrived late. She often blamed it on villain attacks, but with the marks she _never _tried to hide on her neck, they knew she was lying.

A little ping of jealous hit Uraraka the first time Katsumi had ever arrived late to their meeting. Her clothes were wrinkled, her neck covered in hickies and bite marks, and she flinched while sitting down. And if that wasn't obvious enough of what she had just came from doing, something white was on the corner of her mouth.

Katsumi Midoriya, you lucky bitch.

"Oi, Big Lips! Get me the usual!" Uraraka flinched at hearing the angry blond's tone. She turned in her seat, and watched as Katsumi made her way to the back where she currently was. She wore a black shirt, black baseball cap, and blue jeans, with a white surgical mask around her neck. The hat was to hide her hair and the mask was to hide her face.

Since heroes were often hounded by fans and media, no matter whether they were in their hero costumes or civilian clothing, they devised a way to make sure they weren't recognizable. People with hair that was _a part _of their look, like Deku, Katsumi, and Todoroki, wore hats to hide it, while every hero in general wore a mask to hide half of their face to avoid detection. The lie for why they did so was simple and believable: they were germaphobes.

"Round Face." Katsumi greeted with a grunt as she sat down across from Uraraka.

"Katsumi." Uraraka greeted back with a small smile, happy she had finally arrived. Now she could figure out why the violent blond had invited her here.

"Been a while. How's the fourth ranked pro?" She asked, causing the brunette to blush and grin.

Uraraka had done a lot in her hero career, and climbed all the way to number four. Iida had dropped to five in doing so, and Momo had dropped to six, but everyone was proud of her regardless. She had deserved it, after all. She reached fourth place after she saved over 500 people when a bullet train derailed and almost plummeted to the ground.

"I've been good! Just the usual, saving people and stuff. How about you, Mrs. Midoriya?" She questioned jokingly.

Katsumi immediately noticed the sad look in Round Faces eyes at calling her that, it was hard not to notice. Her crush on the nerd wasn't well hidden, after all. Everyone had teased her about it at UA before Katsumi got with Deku, and everyone jokingly made fun of Deku behind his back for being oblivious.

Of course, Katsumi played dumb and called everyone an idiot for thinking Round Face could like someone like Deku. It was just her natural reaction.

"Eh, been fine. Icyhot is _still _in second, and it pisses me off." She grumbled bitterly. She _should've _passed him by now, but the fucker had saved a whole ass building full of 1,100 people using his ice, so he wasn't dropping below second anytime soon.

Her drink finally arrived, which was a black coffee with nothing else. Uraraka cringed as Katsumi took a sip, and took a drink of her own beverage. The two sat in silence after that. In that time Katsumi mulled over her thoughts and questions, while Uraraka looked around the café, noticing the new decorations Sato had put up.

Things were beyond awkward.

"Katsumi, why did you invite me out today? It's not like you to invite someone to hangout. I mean, we usually we have to nag you enough to come out with us. So why the sudden change?" Uraraka asked, genuinely confused.

"Something's…been eating at me. I've been dealing with it for a long time and I fucking hate it, so I've decided it was time to address it." She started out with.

"Oh? Is everything ok? Does-Does it have to deal with Deku?"

Katsumi could see it: the shine that was always in her eyes at the mention of her husband. It's been like that ever since their first year of UA, and it hasn't changed since.

"No, nerd's been fine. It's actually you that's been eating at me."

"W-What?! What have I done?!" Uraraka exclaimed, shocked and beyond confused at the statement. She hadn't done anything wrong! How could she? She only hangs out with them once a week, maybe twice with Deku if theirs and Iida's free time lines up.

The only thing she could think of was a picture that was taken two weeks ago after a big battle had taken place, and was posted on every newspaper in Japan. It showed that she may or may not have been (she was, but always denied it!) staring at Deku's butt. But that was it! That wasn't wrong, was it? She was only human!

"I got a question for you Round Face, and I'm only going to ask it once. Understand?" The blond questioned in an aggressive tone, causing the brunette it 'eep' and nod in understanding.

'_It's okay Ochako, you haven't done anything wrong! Just calm down and relax!'_

"Do you love my husband?"

'…_PANIC! PANIC! PANIC!'_

"Wha-Whaaaat? What makes you think that? What a ridiculous thing to ask!" Uraraka laughed awkwardly, face blood red from blushing. She took a sip from her tea in hopes of dodging the question.

"Ochako." Katsumi said in a serious tone, surprising the brunette. She _never _used her name, let alone her first. "Be honest with me, I won't get mad." She informed softly, placing a reassuring hand over the brunettes.

Katsumi using her first name? Her tone being _soft _and _understanding_?! Was she talking to Toga or something?!

"We-We've built a strong friendship over the years, Katsumi. I don't want it to end over what I may say."

"It won't. Just tell me the truth." She said, causing the brunette to sigh.

"I-I tried to move on, I really did." Uraraka muttered.

It wasn't a complete lie. Since UA she's dated a total of two people: Iida (for an experiment) and some random guy she was matched with on a website Mina had convinced her to sign up for. She and Iida dated to help him find his true identity, and after discovering it, the two called things off and stayed friends. As for the other guy, he was kind of cuteish, but his attitude towards heroes was a red flag. His hatred for heroes and quirks stimmed from being quirkless himself, which got him bullied a lot as a kid and abused by his father for not being 'normal'. While she felt sorry for the guy, she told him she wasn't interested, and he understood.

"I had a crush on him during our first year of UA, but it's evolved past that." She took a deep breath before staring into the blond's eyes. "I love Deku."

"Hmm, about time you said it out loud." Katsumi grinned, before leaning back in her seat.

"You knew?!"

"It was fucking obvious! Remember when he kissed your cheek during our first Christmas in the dorms? You fucking passed out!" She cackled, causing the brunette to groan and cover her blushing face. She remembered that vividly: everyone did. The two ended up being under the mistletoe together, which _was _meant for her (Katsumi) and Deku, but fucking Racoon Eyes distracted her, and Pikachu and Shitty Hair got the two losers underneath it. "I just wanted to hear it, so I could finally make up my mind."

Make her mind up about what? Was she going to kill her?!

"Can-Can I ask why you wanted to meet up?" Uraraka questioned, still confused over everything. What was the blond's endgame in this?

"You know, I used to be scared of you." The blond said, avowing the question for the time being.

"Y-You were? Why?"

"I was scared…that you'd take the nerd away from me." Katsumi answered truthfully. "You two idiots had a shit ton in common and were always together, and I was scared you'd get with him before I could. The thought pissed me off and made me jealous…you feel the same way, don't you?"

Uraraka paused, before sighing and gave a small nod. While she wouldn't say she was pissed per say, jealous was an emotion she's felt ever since Deku and Katsumi first started dating. It was so bad, she nearly objected at their wedding.

"And you'd give anything to be with him, right?"

"Of course." She replied with no hesitation, causing Katsumi to click her tongue.

"Ok, my minds made up. Come with me." She ordered, yelling a wad of cash on the table before getting up and grabbing Uraraka's wrist. She pulled her out of her seat and dragged her towards the door.

"W-Where are we going?"

"To my place." Katsumi answered, before opening the door to her car and forcing Uraraka inside.

"Why are we going to your house?"

"So you can fuck my husband." She replied bluntly, turning the car on before locking all of the doors.

"To **what**?!" The brunette shouted in shock.

"You heard me."

"B-But why?!"

"Because-" Katsumi sighed. "I guess I kinda feel like shit. Here I am married to the guy you loved while you're all alone and pathetic."

"Hey!"

"I've felt guilty over taking him from you, so to cleanse my mind, I'm gonna let you two smash."

"B-But what about Deku? There's no way he'll accept!"

"I'll just _tell _him to fuck you. I'll convince him this is my early birthday present, and I _know _he'll gladly do it."

"This is so fucked up."

"Hell yeah it is, now buckle up. Last I need is you getting knocked out before we get there."

**(Home of Izuku and Katsumi)**

Izuku hummed to himself as he exited the shower and walked into his bedroom, water dripping off of his body as he dried his hair. He heard the front door slam and smiled to himself, happy his wife was finally home.

"Deku!" Katsumi shouted as the door behind him opened.

"Hello to you too de-" Izuku paused turning around and freezing as he saw his wife in the doorway…and his best friend, Ochako Uraraka. The brunette was staring with wide eyes, dark red cheeks, and mouth wide in shock. "T-The fuck Kacchan?!" He shouted, using the towel to cover his bottom half.

"You know how my birthday's in a week?"

"What does that have to do with you brining Uraraka here?!"

"Well you fucking her is my gift, have fun and come get me when you're done." She answered, before Uraraka forward and into Deku, making them both fall on the bed. She followed that up by closing the locking the door.

"Kacchan! Explain what the hell is going on!" Izuku ordered, before hearing a loud 'eep'. Looking down, he blushed hard when he realized his towel had fallen off, and Uraraka had accidentally grabbed his cock while falling on him. He too, blushed bright red.

**(An hour later: Their kitchen)**

"So she's liked me since our first year of UA?"

"Yes."

"And she's wanted to date me ever since then, but couldn't since we got together?"

"Yup."

"She was unable to move on, so she's been single and lonely this whole time? Feeling jealous that you were with me?"

"Hmm mmm."

"You felt guilty and thought 'what if the roles were reversed', so to stop feeling guilty, you had me have sex with her?"

"Indeed."

"And now you want me to start dating her and maybe even eventually marry her, all the while, still be married to you?"

"That's correct."

"You know to any normal person, this would sound batshit crazy, right?"

"I'm not telling a normal person this; I'm telling _you _this." Katsumi replied. "You love me, right?"

"Of course!"

"And you love her?"

"I-I guess."

"So what's the problem here?"

"I don't know, isn't this technically cheating?"

"Not if I'm _letting _and _encouraging _you to do it." Katsumi answered. "So will you?"

"I…oh fuck it, fine. I'll date her."

"Good, let's tell her the good news after she wakes up."

Izuku sighed and nodded, wondering how the hell his life had come to this.

Oh well, Plus Ultra he supposed.

* * *

**(This chapter's all over the place but idfc, it's done. Which means I can move onto the next AU, which is…Izuku X Fem Todoroki! At the time of uploading this, that choice has won the poll. After uploading the chapter I'll re-do the poll, remove Izuku X Fem Todoroki, add a few more choices, and re-open the poll. So get ready to vote again! And thanks for sticking around this far!)**


	6. I'm Sorry (PLEASE READ)

So...its been 4 months, and i want to say I'm HELLA sorry. I've really been focused on Captain Deku and have completely lost interest in this story.

WHAT I ACTUALLY MEAN IS, I've lost interest for Izuku X fem Todoroki (for now). For me there are currently too many ways to start the AU and too many directions to take it. Starting immediately I'm putting this AU on the back burner and will be doing one I actually wanna do. Don't get me wrong, I wanna do every AU in the poll, plus the several new options I've came up with. But there are 2 to 3 AUs in particular i really want to do, and will be doing them sooner rather than later

Doctor Izuku X Blind Jiro

Therapist Izuku X Cop Uraraka

and

Blind Izuku X Ibara Shiozaki

I'll more than likely do the Blind Jiro fic first, then either Cop Uraraka or fem Todoroki after. I'm sorry to those disappointed, but i promise to do fem Todoroki someday, as i do like the pairing. Please check the new poll after reading this, as i will add the new AUs to spice things up.


End file.
